With development of technologies, more electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, tablet computers, and gateway devices, begin to come into daily life of users. These electronic devices provide richer and more practical functions. For example, currently, many electronic devices have a data transmission function. A wireless connection can be established between two electronic devices, and then data is transmitted by using the wireless connection.
For example, assuming that a first electronic device needs to transmit data to a second electronic device, first, the first electronic device performs a device search, and obtains device search results, where the device search results include an identifier of each device searched out by the first electronic device; then a user corresponding to the first electronic device finds an identifier of the second electronic device from the device search results, and selects the identifier of the second electronic device; the first electronic device establishes a wireless connection to the second electronic device according to the identifier of the second electronic device selected by the user, and after the wireless connection is established, transmits data to the second electronic device by using the wireless connection.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problem:
Device search results sometimes include identifiers of a large quantity of devices, or sometimes include identifiers of multiple devices that are of a same type as the second electronic device, but the identifiers of the multiple devices of the same type seem to be very similar. Consequently, the user corresponding to the first electronic device needs to spend a long time in distinguishing and selecting an appropriate device, that is, a device (namely, the second electronic device) that needs to establish a wireless connection to the first electronic device, a speed of establishing a wireless connection is reduced, and further, efficiency of data transmission is reduced.